The Rowdypuff Girl
by mygal
Summary: My first fanfic! Mojo creates a girl. Read to see what hapenns Please reveiw! FINISHED!
1. Mojo's creation

Mojo sat in his lab. "Curse those Powerpuff Girls. They have foiled me one too many times. And those Rowdyruff Boys? I"ll destroy them for leaving me. They think they're so bad. Ha! They've got another thing coming. But how will I beat them?" he muttered. Mojo kept thinking and thinking. He looked at the ingredients he had. Then he had an idea. What if he mixed sugar, spice, and everything nice with snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail? Mojo went to work.. He put snips, snails, a puppy dog tail, a lot of spice, a dash of everything nice, and a few grains of sugar. Then he poured in the Chemical X and waited. Thirty minutes went by and still nothing happened. "Oh well. Back to the drawing board" said Mojo. Just as he said that, the mixture started boiling. Soon, there was a huge flash of light. When it disappeared and Mojo opened his eyes, he saw her. She had bright red hair and a baby blue baseball hat. She was wearing a red shirt and black pants. She was chewing bubble gum. "Success! I have created the ultimate weapon!! Now, go destroy the Rowdyruff Boys!!!" exclaimed Mojo. The girl just popped her gum. "Did you here me? I said destroy the Rowdyruff Boys!" said Mojo. Again, the girl said nothing. "Can you speak?"he asked. She popped her gum again. "Can you do anything besides that?!" shouted Mojo. "Yeah. I just don't feel like it." said the girl. Mojo let out an exasperated sigh. "If you defeat the Rowdyruff Boys, I'll give you all the candy you want." said Mojo. "Candy?!? Why didn't you say so! I"m outta here!!" said the girl. She immediately flew out the window. "Mwah ha ha ha ha! Those dirty double crossers are in trouble now." said Mojo evilly. He continued cackling. 


	2. Rowdyruff Girl?

The girl flew around Townsville. "Where could I find those boys?" she asked herself. Soon, she came across a shack. She peered inside and saw the Rowdyruffs. "I'm bored." complained Boomer form inside the shack. "What're we gonna do?" asked Butch. "I don't know. It's not like an adventure will come crashing through that door." said Brick. Suddenly, the girl came crashing through the door. "I came to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys." she said. The boys started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked the girl. "A girl destroying us? Girls are weak." answered Brick. The girl got mad. "So what? If I wanted, I could be a Rowdyruff." The boys laughed harder. "I can prove it! Anything boys can do, I can do better." said the girl. Boomer had fallen out of his chair and was laughing on his back. Butch had tears streaming down his face. Brick was holding side. "Stop. No more. If I laugh anymore, my side will explode." said Brick. "I'm not joking!!!!! I can do anything." screamed the girl. "Ok girl. Come on. Let's see how good you are." said Brick. The four of them started to fly into the city, but Boomer stopped. "Wait! What's your name?" he asked. "I don't have one." she admitted. "Why don't we call her Blade?"asked Butch. "Nah. That's stupid. I got it. Let's call her Blade." said Brick. "I just said..." started Butch, but he was cut off. "Come on. Let's train Blade." interrupted Brick. In an instant, Blade had forgotten that she was supposed to destroy them. 


	3. Training

Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Blade flew to the Townsville park.  
  
"Hey Blade! I bet you can't catch me!" said Brick.  
  
"You're on" said Blade.  
  
Boomer and Butch snickered. Brick was faster than the speed of sound. There was no way Blade would catch him.  
  
In a flash, Brick took off. Blade followed him.  
  
Brick was surprised to see Blade right behind him. He tried losing her by flying through trees. After a few minutes, he didn't see her anymore. He started slowing down.  
  
Suddenly, Blade came out of nowhere and tackled Brick.  
  
"I win" said Blade with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Not bad I guess" said Brick.  
  
Blade blew a big bubble in Brick's face. Boomer and Butch came through the trees.  
  
"What happened?" asked Butch.  
  
"I stopped. I was going to fast for her." lied Brick.  
  
"Uh-uh. I beat you. Remember? You lost to a girl." said Blade.  
  
"So, you're still not Rowdyruff material. " said Brick turning away from them.  
  
"Yeah. You probably can't hit hard either." said Butch.  
  
Blade drew her fist back and punched him in the stomach. Butch doubled over.  
  
"You were saying?" asked Blade. She popped her gum again.  
  
Brick looked up and saw the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
"There's one more test you have to pass. If you can beat the Powerpuff Girls, we'll let you be a Rowdyruff." said Brick.  
  
"Bring it on." said Blade. The four of them flew into the sky to challenge the girls. 


	4. The Fight

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were flying home.  
  
"Hey. What's that?" asked Bubbles.  
  
She was pointing at some flashes coming straight at them. They moved out of the way.  
  
"It's the Rowdyruff Boys!" exclaimed Blossom.  
  
"Are you guys looking for a butt-kicking?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Before we fight, I want you to meet Blade." said Brick.  
  
She flew up and smirked at the girls.   
  
"No way. A Rowdyruff girl. It can't be." said Blossom to herself.  
  
After a moment, the fight started. Nobody was attempting to fight Blade, so she was hovering in the air. Suddenly, Buttercup came and punched her in the jaw.  
  
Her bubble gum flew out of her mouth. Blade stared after it for a few seconds.  
  
"Come on. Those boys said you were tough. So, fight me!" challenged Buttercup.  
  
"You made me lose my gum." said Blade softly.  
  
She turned and looked at Buttercup.  
  
"Nobody makes me LOSE MY GUM!!!!!!" screamed Blade  
  
She battled Buttercup. When she was done, Buttercup was laid out.  
  
Blade charged towards the remaining Powerpuffs.  
  
"Let's go Bubbles. You may have won this one, but you haven't seen the last of us." said Blossom as she picked up Buttercup and flew away.  
  
The boys and Blade cheered.  
  
"I dub you the first Rowdyruff Girl." said Brick.  
  
Blade beamed at him. But a look in the RRB's eyes said that they might not enjoy having a girl around. 


	5. ByeBye Boys

A week later, the kids were lounging around their house.  
  
"Wanna go rob something?" asked Boomer  
  
"Nah. Too boring. Any other ideas?" said Brick.  
  
"We could watch TV" suggested Butch.  
  
"Not enough channels. How 'bout you Blade. What do you wanna do?" asked Brick.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You know you can always get another piece of gum." said Boomer.  
  
Blade shook her head.  
  
"Some girls are so stupid." mumbled Butch under his breath.  
  
Blade glared at him.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Blade angrily.  
  
"He said some girls are stupid. He's right 'cause man you are pretty dumb." said Boomer while laughing.  
  
"What do you mean I'm pretty dumb" growled Blade.  
  
"I mean...well... it's just a piece of gum. Its not special." said Boomer.  
  
"Not special?!? I've had that gum forever. And I know you're not calling me stupid. I'm way smarter than you." said Blade  
  
"No way!! Girls are dumber and uglier than boys." said Brick.  
  
That did it. She leaped out of the chair.  
  
"Let's settle this. Right here. Right now." said Blade.  
  
"Three-on-one? A little unfair don't you think." said Brick  
  
"Yeah it is. For you." said Blade.  
  
They fought for a couple of hours. Soon, Blade was looking down at the boys who she had defeated.  
  
"Bye-bye boys" she said with a grin.  
  
She flew out of the house. She didn't know where she wanted go. Then she had an idea.  
  
"I hope this works." said Blade as she flew into the night. 


	6. RRBs Have A Heart

Sorry for the wait. Anyway.....  
  
Blade was flying through Townsville. She knew exactly where she was going. She was going to buy another piece of gum. After that, then she'll decide where to go.  
  
"I hope this works. The candy store closes early on Thursdays." she said to herself.  
  
She flew to the store and groaned because it was closed.   
  
"Now what?" she grumbled.  
  
Blade stood outside of the store for a long time. She didn't know that someone was sneaking up behind her. The person grabbed Blade and gave her some strong sleeping pills.  
  
Soon she was out like a light.  
  
"Mwah ha ha ha!! I've got you now." said the person as he took Blade back to his lair.  
  
The next day, the boys were lounging around the house.  
  
"Maybe we should look for her." said Boomer.  
  
"Yeah. She might be in trouble." agreed Butch.  
  
"You gotta be kidding! That girl can take care of herself." said Brick.  
  
"But she's a Rowdyruff. We have to help her." urged Boomer.  
  
"Whatever" said Brick.  
  
A note blew through the window. Butch picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"Greetings Rowdyruff Boys. I have taken your precious sister. If you want to see her again, you know where to find me. Signed Mojo." read Butch.  
  
Boomer & Butch turned to Brick.  
  
"So, when are we going?" asked Boomer.  
  
"We're not. She got into that mess; she can get out" said Brick stubbornly.  
  
"Why? She's one of us." said Butch.  
  
"She'll never be one us. She doesn't even like us. She left remember?" argued Brick.  
  
"What do you mean? She passed all of the tests. She might have left just to blow off some steam. You do that all the time. And we get in fights too. Admit it. You like her. You're worried too." explained Boomer.  
  
Brick didn't say anything for a long time.  
  
"This is Mojo we're dealing with. Our creator. It may be dangerous." said Brick finally.  
  
"We've dealt with worse." pointed out Butch.  
  
"What if she doesn't want to come back?" asked Brick.  
  
"At least we would've tried." said Boomer.  
  
Brick thought for a minute.  
  
"Quit wasting time. We gotta save Blade. But first, we have to do something" said Brick standing up.  
  
The three of them flew out the window. 


	7. The Rescue

Blade opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
She noticed that she was strapped to a platform. She tried to break free.  
  
"It's no use. Those chains are strong enough to even withstand your power" said Mojo Jojo.  
  
"What are you gonna do to me?" asked Blade.  
  
Mojo pressed a button and a laser appeared.  
  
"I'm going to zap you. Your brothers won't be here in time." he said.  
  
At first, Blade was confused, but then she realized that she and the boys are brothers and sister. She felt terrible about leaving them.  
  
"They'll be here. You just wait." she said .  
  
However, she wasn't sure that they were.  
  
A little bit later, Blade had given up hope that her brothers were coming.  
  
Mojo charged up the laser.  
  
"Time to say good-night" he said.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion. The Rowdyruff Boys were standing in hole in the wall.  
  
"Boys!!" exclaimed Blade.  
  
"Go after Mojo. I'll save Blade." said Brick.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. About yesterday, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk." said Blade.  
  
Boomer threw Brick a control.  
  
"No. I was the jerk. I always thought girls were dumb and weak and slow and ugly and...." started Brick.  
  
"Okay I got the point." interrupted Blade slightly irritated.  
  
"Anyway, you proved that not all girls are like that." said Brick as he freed Blade.  
  
"Thanks Brick. Guess what? Mojo made all of us. So, we're related!" said Blade.  
  
"Really? And to think. I wasn't gonna come." said Brick while laughing.  
  
Blade gave him a strange look.  
  
"Whoa. Wait a sec. You were just gonna leave me here?" asked Blade.  
  
Boomer and Butch flew up to them.  
  
"Ummm...... Hey Butch, show Blade what we got her." said Brick changing the subject.  
  
Butch reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum.  
  
"Yay!! More gum!!! But seriously, you were gonna just leave me here? You weren't even gonna look for me?" asked Blade.  
  
She glared at Brick.  
  
"Bet you can't beat me home." said Brick.  
  
He was gone in a flash.  
  
"Brick! Wait!! Answer my question!!! Come back!!!! BRICK!!!!!!" screamed Blade as she chased after him.  
  
"A Rowdyruff girl. Things are gonna change around here." said Boomer.  
  
"For once, you're right." agreed Butch.  
  
Then he followed Blade and Brick.  
  
"What did he mean for once?" Boomer asked himself as he flew after his brothers and sister. 


End file.
